Directional drilling in oil exploration and production is used to reach subterranean destinations or formations with a rotating drill string. One type of directional drilling involves rotary steerable drilling systems. Rotary steerable drilling systems use the rotary power of the drill string for drilling, while at the same time steering an attached rotating drill bit toward a desired target location in a subterranean formation. These steering systems typically include a housing that is rotationally fixed in the borehole using an anti-rotation device, a drilling shaft that is rotatably supported in the housing, and additional components that orient the drill bit relative to the housing, and bias the bit in the desired drilling direction into the formation.
In order to prevent, or at least impede rotation of the housing, the included anti-rotation device is employed to press against the formation. Depending upon the size and nature of the wellbore, different anti-rotation devices can be required in dependence upon the characteristics of the particular target wellbore.